moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Farraige a Rugadh Hills
The Farraige a Rugadh Hills are a series of smaller Galuyn villages south-east of Iscia's Rest. Located at the coast of the Ashwake Gulf, the villages are surrounded by naturally formed sea stacks, landforms consisting of steep and vertical columns of rock in the sea near the coast. The villages are home to the Galuyn descendants of the Wavewalker tribes, who now refer to themselves as the Leanaí Iscia, the children of the sea serpent Iscia. Usi'nead is the lake at the center, surrounded by the villages who serve as its defense. The lake is considered a holy site for the Galuyn tribes of the area as it is where the serpent is watched over by her Keepers when she visits the Galuyn tribes or begins her life-cycles anew. The coastal sand is ashen in color due to the proximity to the once active volcano Flame's Berth, just as the neighboring Duchy the Ashen Coast. The Galuyn people of the Farraige a Rugadh Hills are all able to navigate the sea and therefor skilled fishermen. The sea stacks form a natural barrier that protects the people of any attackers that come by water, allowing the men and women to use their currachs to counter any attacks. In fact one of the trials of these Wavewalkers is to navigate around the sea stacks without harming their currachs, both by daytime and nighttime to prove their worth and abilities to the tribes. Drowning rituals, Bainise- the wedding rituals of the Galuyn, Aisling, and the general celebrations of the Galuyn people throughout the year are all generally not held at Usi'nead but rather at a specific location at the shoreline of the villages. Meanwhile the ancient rite of Tharraisce, a ritual during which individuals are tied to rope which is then looped beneath the currach, then thrown overboard and pulled under the keel of the vessels, their backs dragged from side to side of the ship, cutting open their backs by the marine growth on the underside of the currachs while drowning the individuals sentenced to such death is held out past the sea stacks in the middle of the Cove. The location of the villages permits trading with the Gabhatine preservers to the south, as well as the secluded Galarach people of the Galarach Isles which makes the Hills extremely rich and popular in resources for the Galuyn people. Ultimately while originally nomadic in nature, the wavewalkers of the Farraige a Rugadh Hills have come to make the area their permanent home due to the plentiful abundance of marine life of the cove which keeps them fed, the open trades between other Galuyn tribes, and the now peaceful relations between the Gilneans. While the Hills were formerly always contested territory with the Lords of the Fallow Crest attempting to take over, the matter resolved itself when Aleyina Nathair opened relations with the Galuyns once more, granting them their Hills uncontested and allowing for Galecrest, Windholme, and Iscia's Rest to serve as a buffer from any further attacks. In turn the Galuyn tribes offered the same protection should Iscia's Rest or the other surrounding Baronies be attacked. Category:Galuyn Category:Places Category:Gilneas Locations Category:House of Nathair Category:Duchy of the Ashen Coast Category:Blades of Greymane Category:Fallow Crest Locations